Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to face masks that cover at least one of a nose and a mouth of a user to supply respiratory gas under positive pressure. More particularly, certain aspects of the present invention relate to such masks that have a nasal bridge seal portion that moves relative to another seal portion of the mask.
Description of the Related Art
Face masks can be used to provide respiratory gases to a user under positive pressure. In configurations in which both a mouth and a nose of a user are covered, the full face mask typically will overlie a bridge of the nose. Generally, a single seal will circumscribe the nose and the mouth of the user.
Such full face masks commonly are secured to a head of the user with headgear. In order to sufficiently reduce leakage, the headgear typically is tightened, which results in an elevated pressure being exerted on a bridge of a user's nose. In other words, as the headgear is tightened, the silicone seal typically applies a progressively increasing load on the bridge of the nose. The pressure can be a source of discomfort and, in some circumstances, can lead to pressure sores over time.